Well-designed research is urgently needed to examine the impact of environmental exposures on health outcomes in children. To address these knowledge gaps, the Environmental Influences on Child Health Outcomes (ECHO) program promises to leverage extant pediatric cohorts to test new hypotheses of how environmental exposures impact pediatric health. The Duke Clinical Research Institute (DCRI) proposes to serve as the ECHO Coordinating Center (ECHO CC) to provide the organizational framework for the management, direction, and overall coordination of all common ECHO activities. DCRI is uniquely poised to lead this ambitious initiative. As the world?s largest academic research organization, DCRI manages nearly 30 active network and administrative coordinating center grants and has emerged as a leader in pediatric clinical research. The ECHO Program will establish an Opportunities and Infrastructure Fund to support small, pilot projects. ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????????????????????????????????????, ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????????????????????????????????????????????? The ECHO OIF Component will lead the development of the ECHO OIF Program. This will be facilitated by DCRI?s extensive experience in 1) setting up systems to solicit, collect and review scientific applications and 2) implementing small, efficient pediatric studies. To achieve this vision, the OIF Component will establish three Teams: 1) The Study Design Team will facilitate the finalization of awarded studies; 2) The Study Conduct Team will be responsible for ensuring study deliverables are completed on time and within budget; and 3) The Administrative Oversight Team will ensure the timely release of the ECHO branded MyResearchProposal portal; provide oversight for all solicitations, reviews, and awards; and report on key program metrics. The ECHO OIF component will use a 4th team established in the ECHO CC Core Elements and Scientific Focus Area Coordination (SFA) Component ? The Study Start-up Team.